


Bearcat

by angelsaves



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, First Time, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always took sex seriously, before Phryne. She fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearcat

**Author's Note:**

> Bearcat: a lively, spirited woman, possibly with a fiery streak

Jack and Rosie had a perfectly satisfactory sex life during their marriage, thank you. He'd seen it as a duty, and as such, taken it seriously -- the need to give his wife pleasure before taking his own, and so on. It simply never occurred to him that sex was _fun_ before he took up with the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, lady detective. 

The first time they kissed -- well, the first time with real intent behind it -- she pulled back after a long while, examined his face, and declared, "My lipstick looks nearly as good on you as it does on me."

"That hardly sounds true," Jack said, trying to regain control of himself, and she dragged him over to the mirror to show him his own face, flushed and red-lipped, and laughed delightedly at the stunned look in his eyes.

"See?" Phryne said, then, without waiting for a response, "I wonder if it would look as good elsewhere."

"What?" She pulled the tube of lipstick from her reticule and reapplied it with her customary flair, then began to unbutton Jack's shirt.

"I think -- here," she said, and applied her mouth to his right nipple.

"Miss Fisher!" he said, startled into formality.

"I really think you ought to call me Phryne, given the circumstances," she said blithely. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," he said, because keeping the truth from Phryne never worked for long.

"Shall I try the other one? Then you'll match."

"If you like," said Jack, and evidently she did like. He clenched his hands into fists at the spark of pleasure the graze of her neat white teeth sent through him.

"There," Phryne said, "targets," and he looked down just as she flicked one with her fingernail, at the red ovals of lipstick around his nipples, and laughed.

"Phryne," he said, and backed her against the mirror to kiss her desperately.

"Oh, you are good at that," Phryne said, before diving back into his mouth.

"That's not all I'm good at," Jack said boldly.

"I like the sound of that," Phryne said, and she let him lift her up and place her on the edge of the bed. He pushed her skirts up, past the tops of her stockings, to reveal -- nothing but Phryne. He wanted nothing more than to worship her.

"Oh, yes," Phryne said, pushing herself forward against his mouth. "Like that, only harder -- yes, more -- a little to the right --"

Part of Jack bristled at being told what to do, but this hardly seemed the time to press the issue. He did as Phryne said, and soon, her directions turned to encouragement, then to moans of pleasure. "Oh -- oh!" Her thighs clenched around his head as the center of her quivered around his tongue. "No, don't stop --"

He had no intention of doing so. He wrung another climax out of her, and another, until his tongue felt thick and slow and Phryne kicked him in the shoulder.

"That was lovely," Phryne said, looking, if such a thing was possible, even more beautiful than before. "Will you let me return the favor?"

"What?" Jack was perhaps not in full control of his faculties, because he had no idea what she meant. It took her pulling him up onto the bed and opening his trousers to bring the world back into sharp focus. "Phryne, you don't have to --"

"I know," Phryne said, dark eyes gleaming. "I want to, Jack."

"Well, I can't argue with -- oh --" Her mouth was just as clever on his cock as it was on his nipples. He wanted to give as good as he got, telling Phryne what to do better, but frankly, he couldn't think of a thing -- and then Phryne released him with a slick sound.

"Prostate massage," she said. "Are you familiar?"

"I -- no," Jack said, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Should I be?"

"Oh, yes," Phryne said. "I think you'll quite enjoy it. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," he said.

"Good," Phryne said, and got to her feet. He watched her go to her bedside table and find a small pot, then bring it back between his legs. "Now, just relax. I understand the feeling is strange at first, but very much worth it."

Jack was bemused -- all he felt was Phryne's mouth closing around him again -- until the tip of one of Phryne's elegant fingers nudged at his entrance. "Phryne!" he cried out.

She pulled off again, mouth shiny, lipstick rubbed off, and said, "Trust me."

"I do," he said, "but --" She sucked him down again, and that insistent pressure increased until her finger was sliding inside of him. It was strange, as Phryne had said, and then abruptly, it was very, very good. "Oh, Phryne," he said, letting his head fall back.

She patted his hip with the hand not doing obscene, wonderful things to him, and Jack was overwhelmed, tears springing to his eyes. The sheer pleasure, and the fact that of all the women in the world, it was _Phryne_ doing it to him -- he was undone.

"Oh, Jack," Phryne said, wiping her lovely mouth with the back of her hand. "I think this is a very promising start to our partnership."

"Our partnership," Jack said uncertainly.

Phryne just laughed, until he kissed her quiet.


End file.
